Pieces Of You
by itallrevolvesaroundyou
Summary: "Welcome to Woodstock Institution, a place for reform and conversion." Kurt doesn't want to be this person anymore, he doesn't want to be gay, -and that's how he finds himself alone at a Christian conversion camp for his entire summer. But what he didn't expect was to fall in love... Especially not with the son of the owner.
1. Chapter 1

**well, hi there, thank you for clicking on my lil' story. it takes place in modern day and is slightly AU, klaine is endgame. duh.**

**Enjoy -G. Xox**

* * *

Burt Hummel wasn't a homophobe. He didn't want this for this son, heck; he didn't want this for anyone. He stared down at the glossy, thin pamphlets Kurt had handed to him and flicked through them quickly once again before throwing them down in disgust. Why would Kurt want to do this to himself? Burt had been sat in his kitchen for five hours and it was well into the night, but he was still trying to wrap his mind around the whole situation.

He took a moment to remember the conversation he and Kurt had when he came home from school that afternoon in a hurry.

…

"Dad!" Kurt shouted as soon as he walked through the door, slamming it shut with a force he didn't know he possessed. He didn't even take off his shoes or coat as he usually did, he didn't have time for that right now.

Burt appeared through the doorway in to the hall, a beer and the daily newspaper in hand. He smiled at Kurt when he saw him at the doorway.

"Kurt, you're late. What's goin on? Burt asked nonchalantly, he wasn't too worried; Kurt was sometimes late after his Glee rehearsals or for some sort of school project.

Kurt sucked in a deep breath and attempted to calm down his heart, which seemed to be beating right out of his chest.

"I need to leave." He said abruptly, without warning.

Burt laughed lightly in confusion "I'm sorry, what?" He saw the look on Kurt's face and instantly knew that something wasn't right, but what? "What are you talking about, Kurt? Out with it."

Kurt looked like a deer caught in the headlights, he had planned exactly what he wanted to say he to his father but the words were stuck in his throat. How is one supposed to broach such a taboo issue? Kurt decided the best thing to do would be to just say it, no beating around the bush.

He looked his father straight in the eyes. "Dad, I want to go to a conversion camp." Burt looked immediately confused and was about to say something but before he could, Kurt interrupted him "look, I know what you're thinking, but. I just… what if they work? I could, I could be normal I could have a life the same as everyone else. Don't I deserve it?" Kurt said nervously.

Burt stared at Kurt for a second before leading them to the sofa in the living room before asking, "Kurt, what exactly is this conversion camp crap?" Burt, of course, knew what they were but he wanted to hear Kurt say the words himself.

"I have pamphlets." Kurt said anxiously as he handed over the three that he managed to get hold of at the information centre in up-town Lima.

"And what exactly do the pamphlets say, Kurt?"

Wow, his dad really wasn't making this easy for him, Kurt knew what he wanted, he wanted Kurt to say the exact words.

"They-uh-they basically say that these camps are set up to try and make you… not gay, I can't think of a kinder way to put it, but, yeah." Kurt swallowed loudly with nerves whilst trying to read his dad's thoughts.

Burt had so many thoughts racing through his mind. What would they do to Kurt there? Where had Kurt found this information but most importantly, why would Kurt want to do his to himself?

"Why?" Burt asked simply.

Kurt sighed. "Dad, you don't get it. I don't want to be gay. I don't want to be discriminated my whole life, I want to have everything that every other person can have." Kurt took a deep breath, he wasn't going to tell his dad exactly what was happening at school but there wasn't any choice now "school. It's…awful. I can't walk down the corridor without somebody shoving me or throwing a slushy in my face." Kurt could feel hot tears welling in his eyes and he tried his hardest not to look at Burt in the eyes.

"It's not fair. And, if there's a chance that I can be attracted to girls then, I-I want to take that chance. Can you not understand that?" There was one piece of information Kurt was holding back. The incident that had happened about a week ago involving Karofsky and some of the other football jocks. He couldn't even bring himself to think of it, never mind actually tell someone. But that was the thing that really tipped him over the edge.

"Kurt, I'm really trying. I am. I just, I thought you were proud to be who you are?" Burt was confused, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to give Kurt what he wanted. He just really needed to understand why.

"I was, but there is only so much one person can take. I mean, how do I even know I'm gay? I've never had a boyfriend or girlfriend, so how can I be one hundred percent sure?" Kurt was pulling at straws here and Burt knew it, Kurt just really wanted this.

"I'll think about it." Was all Burt said in response.

…

And now here Burt was, still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing. The camps Kurt had chosen were Woodstock Institution, Fullton Conversion Camp and Layton Camp. If Burt had to choose, he'd pick Woodstock, it looked the least… awful?

The camp took place over the entire summer break, which was only four weeks away, it was free of charge and parents had to sign a contract to basically hand over Kurt to the camp. The camp was situated in Columbus, so it wasn't too far from home. However, family or friends were not permitted in the camp until the end of the course, which meant not seeing Kurt for two months. Was Burt ready for that? More importantly, was Kurt ready for that? The pictures looked almost like a summer camp, but what went down there wasn't the fun and games a summer camp would usually bring. It wasn't moral, he didn't want this and Burt sure as hell knew that if Kurt's mom were here right now she wouldn't have had any of this. But Elizabeth wasn't here and he needed to think of Kurt and his happiness.

That was the only thought Burt needed to reach his final decision, he knew what to do. Now all he had to do was sleep and speak to Kurt about it in the morning. He sighed loudly and got up from the kitchen counter, it was only now he realised how tired he really was. The stress of the evening had taken its toll on him, well and truly. Burt only hoped he had made the right decision for himself and for Kurt.

* * *

Kurt went to bed around eight that night; he couldn't stand being in the same room as his dad. There was too much tension and questions waiting to be answered, he excused himself quietly and Burt made no move to stop him from going.

That's how Kurt found himself up in room, sad in bed, crying as softly as he could manage into his pillow. He felt white hot shame creeping up the back of his neck at the thought of what he'd asked from his father. Kurt used to be so proud; he used to have such a 'fuck-off' attitude when it came to who he was. There was only so much one person can take, and when worse comes to worse, the human mind thinks of crazy ways to stop the pain. He felt sick to the stomach with nerves and hope as his dad hadn't even given him a straight yes or no answer.

Eventually Kurt managed to doze off into an unrest sleep, but not before hearing his dad retire from upstairs and go into his bedroom. All Kurt could do now was wait.

...

It was 6am when Kurt woke up, feeling lousy and as if he could do with another few hours rest. But no, because last night came rushing back to him in one fowl swoop and he was eager to know his fathers decision once and for all.

Kurt say at the dining room table with a bowl of untouched cereal which was slowly going soggy. He didn't have any sort of appetite and he hadn't heard any signs of life from his dad's bedroom. Kurt had a feeling he was doing it on purpose, that if Kurt had some time alone in the morning he'd miraculously change his mind and want to stay exactly where he his. But that wouldn't happen, Kurt knew it, he wasn't sure of many things in his life. But of this he was. This was going to be good for him, he knew it. As Kurt felt his eyes start to droop shut but he was shocked back into life as Burt made his entry into the kitchen, making as much noise as he possible could. "oh, hi dad." Kurt said apprehensively, not quite knowing exactly how to be around his dad.

Burt nodded his greeting and started moving slowly around the kitchen, grabbing some cereal from the cupboard, avoiding Kurt's eyes, that seemed to follow him everywhere. He dropped his spoon into his bowl and the sudden noise shocked both of them, Kurt was about to say something before Burt turned around to him quickly. Burt stared at him dumbly "don't look at me like that, Kurt. I just wanna eat my breakfast without thinking about what I'm about to say yes to." He said, and laughed at the look of pure shock on Kurt's face "c'mon Kurt, I may not agree with any of this crap but I'm not a monster. I want to give you what you want." Burt said seriously.

Kurt was shocked, in fact he was more than shocked, he was positive that his dad was going to tell him no and know that he actually had permission it became real. Almost too real. "Um, thanks dad." Kurt said weakly, now it was final. He felt numb. "I'm just gonna- um- I'm gonna just, go upstairs..." Kurt muttered as quietly as he could. "just gonna... Get ready for school." Before his dad could question his behaviour he was out of the door and running up the stairs. Kurt just needed to be alone, he needed to catch his breath and let it all sink in. This is really happening, there's no turning back now. He's going to say goodbye to his dad and how the hell was he supposed to explain all this to the Glee club? What would Mercedes and Rachel say?

...

"You're doing what?!" Mercedes cried at the same time as Rachel. "you cannot be serious." Mercedes continued, "Kurt this is literally crazy." She deadpanned.

"I agree with Mercedes," Rachel said. "You're a proud person, Kurt. I'm just in shock, you don't need to do this." She said, her voice full of sincerity.

"You're wrong, Rachel. I do need to do this," Kurt thought back to the incident with the jocks in the locker room and shook his head from the memory, that was why he was doing this. "look you just don't understand ok? I didn't tell you this because I wanted you to change my mind. My mind is made up. What I need from you is support." He took both of their hands in his and squeezed them tightly. "Please just trust me on this." Kurt begged, looking into their eyes.

Both girls were silent for a while before Mercedes huffed "fine, Kurt. But only because I love you, and trust you. Just please, don't let them brainwash you." She said, half joking- half serious.

"I won't, 'Cedes, I promise." Kurt said firmly. He looked over at Rachel, who seemed to be less accepting of the whole thing. She looked confused, for the most part and Kurt didn't blame her. Her look softened and she turned to him,

"Okay, I'm here for you. I'll admit, I'm hardly happy about it, but if you really want this, then I can't judge you for it." Rachel said and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, happy to have all the people that meant the most to him fully supportive of him. Well, except for Finn. When him and Burt told Finn about where Kurt would be all summer, Finn had been far from impressed. In fact he'd been plain rude about it and refused to even look Kurt in the eye. But Kurt knew that Finn would come round... Eventually.

* * *

Four weeks later and Kurt was ready to go. He felt bad for lying to the rest of the glee club, Rachel, Finn and Mercedes had reluctantly agreed to keep the secret. He'd told them that he was going to visit a relative from his mom's side. Luckily nobody asked many questions, thinking that the topic would be quite sensitive for Kurt.

So after packing and re-packing at least five times, Kurt woke from a very restless sleep at six am sharp, traffic wouldn't be too bad so if they set off at seven, they should be there for nine am. Initiation starting at nine-thirty and it was very important that inmates weren't late. Kurt inwardly squirmed at the word inmate, it sounded like they were prisoners... or mental patients.

A sharp knock at the door startled Kurt back into reality "you ready to go, kid?" Burt said, his voice surprisingly soft. It would be the first summer that Burt would spend without his son, and with the plans of Carole and Finn moving in being put on hold whilst Kurt was away, Burt had a feeling he'd be spending many a night on his own.

"Yeah, dad, I'm coming. Just get in the car, ok? I'll be right out." Kurt's voice broke a little half way through, and he prayed that his father hadn't noticed, if Burt thought that Kurt wasn't ready for this, there'd be no way he'd let him go. Regardless of what Kurt wanted. He took a deep breath as he heard Burt retreat down the stairs, Kurt took one look around his empty looking room, all his pictures had been taken down, ready to be hung up in his new dorm room. His bags were already in the car and nothing was stopping Kurt from walking right out of the door and off to his new home for the summer... And that's exactly what he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**hello children, I'd like to make a lil' disclaimer stating that idk anything about camps like this I'm just winging this entire thing. okay bye enjoy… ALSO sorry for any typos/grammatical errors i don't have a beta and idk i cba checking. - G Xox**

* * *

Kurt looked up at the small yet looming building. From the outside it looked fairly innocent, just like a regular summer camp. The welcoming sign was tall and read "Woodstock Gardens!" Kurt noticed the word 'gardens'' instead of 'institution' and rolled his eyes, whom were they trying to kid? It didn't take him long to decide which camp he'd go to. There were two others to choose from but Woodstock was the closest to home and, in his father's words, "less disgusting. The sound of Burt hauling his suitcase out of the car knocked Kurt back into reality.

"You ready, kid?" Burt asked skeptically.

Kurt heaved a small sigh "as I'll ever be." He replied.

"Remember, Kurt, you can back out of this right now. Nobody's forcing you to be here."

Kurt turned and looked at his father in the eyes "I know, dad. I do, but I also know that this will be good for me, okay?" He grabbed his suitcase from his fathers grasp before he could say anything else and began to make his way to the entrance "let's do this."

...

Inside the camp was a completely different story; it was dull and smelt faintly of hospitals.

"It was nothing like this in the pamphlets..." Burt muttered to himself, Kurt smirked slightly at the comment but ignored it as he tugged on his dad's arm and made a beeline for the check-in desk.

The Hummel's stood patiently at the desk as the receptionist spoke to an older man and a kid about Kurt's age who looked like he was being enrolled too. He was tall and had chestnut hair; the guy was wearing an out-of-place smile on his sculpted face. The man next to him, who Kurt presumed was his father, was dressed in a smart suit and had a face of stone. When they were finished, Kurt and Burt stepped up.

"Hi, I'm here to enroll my son. The name's Hummel." As his dad spoke to the bored looking women and signed a few more papers, Kurt took a look around, the guy from before, who was making his way down to what looked like the main building, was shamelessly eyeing him like a piece of meat. Kurt didn't know whether to feel insulted or flattered, so he looked away quickly and paid attention to the bottle-blonde receptionist.

"...What happens now is we'll give Kurt his room number and he'll be introduced to his room-mates and allowed to un-pack. At eleven thirty all campers must go to the cafeteria to attend the initiation meeting which is just the manager of the camp giving them their daily schedules." The lady paused and rifled through some papers, "I think that's it. Your room number is 21 here's the key, the dorms are to your right and down the corridor, and you can have five minutes to say goodbye to your dad." She flashed a sympathetic smile and made her way into the back room. Kurt started to panic, this was really happening to him. "Ok, breathe" he told himself.

"Kurt, stop panicking. I can see it in your eyes." Burt said and Kurt sighed at how well his dad knew him.

"I'll be fine dad, I promise." Kurt said sincerely.

"I know you will." Burt stated, "now come here and give your dad a hug." Kurt laughed lightly and enveloped his dad in a hug, eventually he had to let go.

"I'll miss you, dad." He said, tears filling his eyes.

"I'll miss you too, kid." They both paused for what seemed like days, "well go on, you'll miss the meeting at this rate... Good luck, Kurt."

"Thanks, dad." Kurt said as he turned away from him, he grabbed his suitcase and squeezed the key tightly in his hand. He took a deep breath and made his way down the never-ending corridor to his future.

...

As soon as Kurt entered his assigned room his senses were assaulted. There were two guys, both shirtless, running around the spacious room. The blonde one caught the brunette by the waist and spun him around quickly, enticing him into a kiss. Kurt's eyes were wide and he coughed slightly to get their attention. Both boys seemed startled and jumped off of each other like they'd been shot and whipped their heads toward where Kurt was standing. They seemed to sag in relief and smiled widely at Kurt.

"Oh, hey," the blonde one said as he shrugged a shirt on "I'm Jeff." Jeff held his hand out for Kurt to shake; he accepted it reluctantly, still having no idea what was going on.

"Nice to meet you?" Kurt questioned, "I'm Kurt."

The brunette stepped up next "hi, I'm Nick, this idiots boyfriend," he said as he pointed to Jeff. "So you're our new roomie?" He asked politely.

"Uh, yeah I guess so." Kurt shrugged "forgive me for being rude but how can you guys be together? Isn't the whole purpose of this camp to stop that?" He said cautiously.

Nick and Jeff both laughed, "hell no, we're like permanent boarders here. This is our fourth summer here together and our fifth summer together as a couple." Jeff said proudly as Nick slid his hand into his and rested his chin on Jeff's shoulder.

Kurt's eyes widened "wow, really? Your fourth year? I guess I got roomed with the right people then." He said in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Oh yeah about that-" Nick was interrupted when another shirtless male walked through the door of the bathroom, it didn't take Kurt long to realize that it was the guy from the reception. He had a towel tied around his waist and his hair was still wet, Kurt couldn't stop staring at the guy's abs, they were pretty phenomenal.

"Why hello there, Kurt." The guy said, smirking as he noticed Kurt's eyes glued on his chest, "the name's Sebastian. I'm so glad I'm not gonna be stuck with these two sickening love birds for the entire summer… again."

Kurt managed to regain some of his dignity and looked at Sebastian's face, "you've been here before, too?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah," he laughed, " this is only my second summer though. My dad caught me making out with the priest's son and here I am again." Nick and Jeff both laughed.

"Oh come on! There's no way that happened, you're so dramatic." Jeff teased as he made his way to his bed and began to unpack his suitcase.

"I'm totally serious!" Sebastian said in defense "aren't our parents great?"

"But don't worry," Nick interjected "we'll keep you grounded, there's no way they'll brainwash you."

"Maybe I want to be brainwashed," Kurt regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, he saw the way all three boys looked at Kurt like he had five heads. "I mean- maybe it could work here? Isn't it worth a try?" He asked skeptically "just, forget I ever said anything…" There was a stretched pause, "is this my bed?" Kurt said as he walked over to the last available bed that was obviously his. Behind his back, Nick, Jeff and Sebastian were sharing looks of 'what the hell is wrong with this dude?' and 'shut up he's probably had a hard time of it.' They awkwardly unpacked together in a tense silence.

It was Nick to break the silence as he announced that it was time to head down to the initiation meeting. Kurt huffed loudly, and folded the last of his shirts before following the guys. He stayed a few steps behind them a sense of dread and nerves building up in his stomach. What the hell had he gotten himself in to? He entered the dimly lit hall, which vaguely reminded him of the McKinley High cafeteria, there was hundreds of miserable looking teenage boys. Littered along the edges were "camp counselors" most older than Kurt. Nick, Jeff and Sebastian made their way to an empty table at the back of the room, Kurt was unsure whether he was invited to sit with them, so he awkwardly hovered around the area until he heard Sebastian shout him over,

"Hey, sexy, there's a seat here." Reluctantly, Kurt laughed and made his way over to their table and ignored all the stares he seemed to be receiving.

"Do you even know what the word subtle means?" He asked Sebastian as he took a seat next to him on the rectangular table.

"If I did, would I be here right now?" Sebastian cheeked back.

Kurt rolled his eyes and giggled like a freaking' schoolgirl "touché."

Jeff rolled his eyes at the both of them "stop flirting and listen up. The wicked witch of the gays is about to make her grand speech about Jesus and the sanctity of marriage or whatever." Kurt joined in with their laughter and turned around to the front of the room where he saw a middle aged women with dark brown hair and four inch heels which, by the way, did not match her outfit. Her face was curled into a tight grimace, she patted the microphone that was set up and took her place at the hard wood podium.

"May I have your attention, children." She said, her voice was sharp and nasally to match her appearance, "my name is Magda Daniels and I'll be your camp coordinator this year…" Kurt was listening to her monotonous voice drone until he felt a sharp prod to his side. He turned around to face Nick and Jeff; he saw that Sebastian had turned around as well "what?" he whispered.

"Look," Nick began "the next ten minutes or so will be filled with a load of egotistical bullshit that you shouldn't have to listen to. We're going to tell you how it actually is around here."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked seriously "what's there to know?"

"Oh, there's a lot," Jeff said.

"For starters, you gotta know your friends from your enemies, and around here it's kinda difficult." Sebastian interjected "like Pixie."

"Pixie?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Nick picked up "she's like our woman on the inside," he saw Kurt's confusion evident on his face. "She's a camp counselor, over there, sitting at the table at the front with the others," Nick pointed her out and Kurt followed his line of sight, she had long lilac hair and a nose stud, hard to miss, really. She caught the guys staring at her and flashed them a subtle wink. "Pixie's awesome, she's like Queen of the gays. She lets us keep our phones and covers for us all the time… She's actually Magda's daughter."

"Why would she do that though?" Kurt asked "especially if her mom is that."

All three boys deadpanned him "seriously, Kurt? Use your imagination, please." Sebastian said.

Kurt couldn't think of a single reason, after a few seconds Jeff rolled his eyes and whispered, "it's because she's a lesbian. Duh. Why else would she help us?" He said "Imagine being gay and having her as your mom. I mean, we've hardly got it good but at least our parents don't run a straight camp."

Kurt winced sympathetically "wow, I feel really bad for her." He said, "Poor girl can never come out without it going horribly wrong."

The guys nodded their heads sadly "it gets worse because she's the only friend we have here, the rest of the counselors are Bible bashers." Jeff said calmly as Nick hit him over the head, "ow! What was that for?" Jeff exclaimed.

"Because, jerk, you can't go around saying stuff like 'Bible bashers' not if you don't want Marie to chop your dick off." Nick joked.

"And Marie is?"

"Marie Anderson sat two seats down from Pixie. Kind of short, black hair, face of Satan. You can't miss her." Sebastian snarled bitterly.

"She's only like 25, what would even possess her?" Kurt asked. Seriously, why would someone so young be here voluntarily?

"Rumour has it, she found her husband in bed with a man and has worked here ever since," Sebastian laughed, "She wanted to follow the family career. Bitch."

Kurt was confused at the last comment, but decided he didn't even want to know what they were talking about. He actually kind of wanted to listen to Magda, he didn't want to get close to these guys. They all seemed amazing but he was here to learn and change and not to make a bunch of friends and goof around. Kurt was serious about this change, he promised himself. He noticed Nick had started talking to him again and he tuned back in.

"…So basically the other people at the table are John, Mark, Joseph and Matthew. Notice the Biblical theme we're going with here? Anyway, they're the camp therapists; well the dictionary definition of therapist is actually "people trained in the use of psychological methods for helping patients overcome psychological problems." Yeah, I looked it up. And seen as none of us have a psychological problem, they're pretty much useless." Kurt tried to take all of that in. Therapists, really? In Kurt's opinion- therapists are a pile of bullshit, so he's really not looking forward to that.

"How often do we have to go to the therapists?" He said with the hopes that it would be only be once a week at least

"Every day, Monday to Friday and then a group therapy session on Saturday and Sundays. Half an hour each time. And the groups are 45 minutes" Nick replied.

Kurt jaw dropped "no way," he said, "that is going to be a complete nightmare." He dropped his hand into his hands.

Noticing Kurt's distress, Jeff spoke up "hey, it's not that bad. Just agree to everything they say and nod a lot, they like the sound of their own voices so let them talk it out."

"Besides," Sebastian joined in "they're through the morning for rooms 1-25 and after dinner for the rest. So we get to relax afterwards up until lunch and that's when the real fun begins." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows, Kurt smirked and chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

Nick butted in "I never say this, but listen to Magda. She's about to go over the daily schedule."

Kurt nodded and turned around to face the front again, as he scanned the crowd all he could see was a sea of miserable and dumbstruck faces, all of whom were aged from 16 to 19 the youngest looking very lost and around 15 years old... Poor guy.

"Days start 7.30am sharp, we expect all campers to be up and showered by 8am which is when breakfast will be open and promptly shut at 9am. Failure to arrive between the allotted times means no food until lunchtime." Magda's voice droned on and on and Kurt had a hard time staying awake, never mind actually listening. "Daily solo therapy sessions will take place from 9am to 12.30pm, those who are waiting for their session or have their session later in the day will spend their time in the game area or the creative rooms, nobody should stay in their rooms." Nick and Jeff both snorted at that, Kurt guessed they both spent a lot of time in their room and even less in the so-called "creative room."

"Lunch is from 1pm to 2pm all campers have to eat in here but the way the rest of the hour is spent is up to you."

Sebastian leaned in towards Kurt "this is where it gets good," he whispered.

"Afternoon activities commence straight after lunch. This gives campers the opportunity to enjoy and explore _real _challenging things and discover the way in which they _should_ spend their time." Magda smiled broadly, her patronising tone made Kurt's toes curl.

"Is she serious?" he whispered to himself.

"Dead serious," Sebastian, who was still dangerously close to Kurt's ear whispered back. "Her theory is that with "manly" activities and pass-times it will turn us straight." Sebastian and Kurt both laughed, "I'm serious, there's shit like fixing cars, working out, playing cards and even collecting firewood to make a manly bonfire." He said in his lower register whilst flexing his muscles in an effort to look "manly."

"What they usually don't like is when you bring marshmallows and chocolate covered strawberries to the bonfire," Jeff said, laughing, "Apparently that's not so straight."

"It was damn funny, though." Sebastian replied and reached across the table to engage Jeff in a weird tribal looking handshake. Nick and Kurt both shook their heads at the boys.

"Are they always like this?" Kurt asked,

"Yes." All three of them responded in unison. Kurt sniggered loudly; there was something in the back of his mind, which was telling him that he shouldn't get involved with them. That he should back away and keep himself to himself because he wasn't here to make friends, he was here to grow and learn and _change. _If he wanted to spend summer having fun with friends he would have stayed home… But there was _something, _Kurt doesn't know what, yet, but there's something. Something wrong with this whole camp yet something right within these boys.

"If any of the curfews are broken, you don't make your sessions or if any inappropriate or rude behaviour is shown to any member of staff or camp mate, suitable punishments will be subsequently rewarded." Magda began, "you'll be sent to the Detention Centre outside, you'll be detained there, on your own, for as long an amount of time as I see fit."

"It's basically a prison cell, seriously. You just sit there, for like, hours with no light. You get food and water and shit, but besides that, nothing." Jeff whispered,

"Have you been in often?" Kurt replied.

Jeff winked "Nick and I have taken many a trip there before, we re caught doing some pretty inappropriate gay things together after curfew." Kurt was shocked, and looked over at Nick who wasn't sharing the amusement of the rest of the boys. His cheeks were tinged pink and he was currently kicking Jeff under the table.

"Shut up! Nobody needs to know the intimate details," he said, trying desperately not to smirk… and failing.

Kurt smiled fondly at the couple, he admired them so much and he'd only know them less than two hours. He couldn't imagine being forced into a situation like this and having everybody set against you, it takes a whole lot of love to keep committed and loyal to each other… or so he imagined. Kurt had never actually had a relationship so he definitely wasn't speaking from experience.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the boys around him suddenly moving from their tables and making their way out of the room, Sebastian nudged him "c'mon dude," Kurt stood and waited in the queue to leave, a hundred boys trying to all get out of one door at the same time wasn't exactly ideal, he saw a gap in the line, as he began to move into it he made eye contact with a beautiful stranger.

He had dark hair and bright, kind hazel eyes that shone straight through him. Kurt felt his entire body heat up, his heat beat quickened and he could hear his pulse in his ears. Kurt was about to smile at the mysterious boy but he noticed the navy shirt the boy had on, the one that looked exactly the same as the shirts that the rest of the camp counselors were wearing. He grabbed Jeff's arm "who the hell is that?!" he demanded.

Jeff followed Kurt's line of sight and sighed, "don't even go there, Kurt. That's Blaine Anderson, he's a counselor here. His dad also owns the entire place. Remember Marie, the bitch? That's his sister."

Sebastian barged through and placed his hands on Kurt and Jeff's shoulders "true, but it's so obvious he's in the closet." Sebastian said confidently.

Jeff laughed out loud "No. Fucking. Way." He said, almost hysterically "he's the straightest guy ever, he has a girlfriend, remember? He brought her to the end of camp dance."

Sebastian shrugged "I remember her, Phoebe. Total whore. Total _beard._" He said, "Girlfriends have never stopped me before."

Kurt rolled his eyes "y'all are crazy, you're right… totally straight." He sighed and looked back at the boy who still seemed to be looking at Kurt with a mixture of shock and something Kurt couldn't quite place. As if remembering where he was, the boy, Blaine, snapped himself out of his revere and walked briskly away. Weird, Kurt thought, he tried to brush it away but he couldn't. There was something about Blaine, aside from his beauty; he felt a connection with him… No, Kurt was crazy. This was literally crazy, he couldn't and he _doesn't _have a crush on the camp owners son for Christ sake. It's nothing; it's just the nerves from the first day. Nothing more.

Kurt cleared his throat as the queue thinned out and all three boys made their way down an unfamiliar corridor, accompanied by ten or so others "so," he started "where to next?"

Nick stepped up, "well, Kurt, if you had been listening to out wonderful camp manager you would have known that we're on our way to the first ever group therapy session with ten of our closest camp friends, aren't you excited?" He asked sarcastically. Ugh, no, excited was the furthest thing from Kurt's mind. What the hell was he supposed to benefit from this exactly? He didn't need a guy poking his nose into his private life, never mind having nine other kids as well.

There was no way this is going to end well.

"Let's get this thing over with."


End file.
